my brown eyed girl
by mountlandlass
Summary: two peopel who come from different places find love. warning femslash but dont let it put you off as it is mild ,also some swearing. rating may change. will be a little bit of samphil
1. Jo

Okay so this is my latest fanfic hope that you all like it. Will be fem slash so don't read if you don't like, not sure on which pairing yet. There will be a character coming in from a different show in chapter two. Read and enjoy

(disclaimer – don't own anything or anyone)

Jo's pov

Bugger! Bugger, bugger BUGGER! I curse under my breath as I rush out of the door. Today of all days was the day that I had been told not to be late but guess what? I am late. My alarm clock had run out of batteries and I hadn't noticed. I jumped in to my car driving as fast as I could under the speed limit. It seems so odd to be back here being in Sunhill single, I remember back to the days when Tessa would always wake me up if I missed the alarm clock. I shake my head in an attempt to rid Tessa from my head, we had split up when I went to Nottingham and I am thankful for it I don't miss her I just don't like being on my own especially on cold mornings like this when I am late for work. I check my reflection in the car mirror as I wait for the traffic lights to turn green. My hair is a mess; it looks like a birds nest. I brush my hair quickly and try to apply some lipstick. Where is my scarf? Oh blimin' heck I left my scarf at home! The car behind me beeps loudly alerting me to the fact that the traffic lights have gone green. I drive to Sunhill police station and park my car, looking at my watch if realise that I am ten minutes late, what kind of impression will this give the new DS of me!

"Hey Jo" Mickey calls

"Hi, can't talk: late" I pant slightly out of breath from all of the rushing around

"Late? That's a first!" Phil mocks from behind me

"Yeah, yeah very funny Phillip. You seen the DI anywhere"

"Sam is in her office" Phil empathised on the fact that Sam had her own office; he had been very smug about Sam being promoted to DI.

"Ta" I call over to shoulder as I hurry up the steps to CID

Remembering that there should be a spare scarf in my desk draw I start to rummage through all the paperwork, luckily the one I find goes with the red v-neck jumper that I am wearing.

"DC masters you are late" a voice reprimands me from behind "I hope that there aren't any other bad habits that you have picked up in Nottingham"

I jumped about a foot in the air with surprise

"Sorry, is she here yet, really sorry" I gabbled as I rushed into Sam's office

Sam laughed, "I was only kidding Jo"

"Oh" I breathed a sigh of relief "so the new DI isn't here yet"

Sam was still chuckling away to herself "the look on your face Jo!"

"Knock it off" I grinned, " you just sounded like you did back when you hated me"

"Well it is much easier being nice to you than it is being horrid to you so you don't need to worry about me going back to my old ways"

I agree, now Sam and me are close friends it seems like a million years ago that we hated each other, if had only been back at Sunhill for a few weeks but we where already best of friends most days we could be found in the canteen having a good gossip.

"Looks like the new DS is here" Sam said as she peered over my shoulder.

So what did you think? All you have to do is click the little lilac button to tell me!!!

I am considering weather to be predictable or to do a different pairing so tell me what you think I should do.


	2. olivia's pov

Okay so we get to find out who the new mystery Ds is (she comes from law and order :svu ). Hope you enjoy: Olivia's POV 

England sucks Marjory! First of all the airports are rubbish they lose your bags the last thing I needed was to be late on my first day of work but here I am now lost because the airport lost my bag that had a map in. The street naming is awful and so hard to navigate round. In America it is logical e.g. 81st street is next to 82nd street but here the streets are random and the names give no clue to where you are at all so I am now in blimin' St Peter's street when I want to be in Long Hill road and I have no flippin' idea of how to get anywhere. I thought that England would be a nice change from America but I only arrived late last night and I am already home sick and stuck on this rainy island with moronic street names.

A kind passer b gives me directions to Sunhill police station; it appears that I have been going in the wrong direction for several minutes. I finally arrive at Sunhill police station several minutes late – well at least I got here – I take a seat in the lobby and wit for the officer at the front desk to finish his phone call so he can direct me to CID. I looked around it seemed like a nice place it is a bit wired seeing people in the English police uniform instead of the American uniform that I am used to but I am sure that I will get used to it, the oddest thing is going to be being on duty with out my gun. Feeling oddly vulnerable I quickly distract myself by taking a closer look at the people in the lobby. One of the people looked rather friendly, he had short blond hair and a boyish face but he was wearing a really odd jumper that was green with hideous pink stripes on it. . A tall brunet woman rushed through the doors looking distractedly at her watch – obviously late, after exchanging a few words with the man in the pink striped jumper and another man in a odd suit she rushed up the stairs two at a time smiling if realise that maybe England isn't so different from America. The brown haired man in the scratchy looking suit glanced over to me and said something to the man in the stripy jumper. The blond guy replied by shaking his head and saying something like "what about Sam?" the brown haired guy gave him a scathing look and then headed over to where I was sitting.

"Hi I am Ds Phil Hunter, can I help you?"

"I am Detective Olivia Benson, it's my first day as Ds here, I am supposed to check in with DI Samantha Nixon do you know where her office is?"

So what do you think? Please review!!!!!!


	3. a tour and mission revenge

Thanks to those who reviewed you made my day!! I have decided on the pairings (eventually) so read and enjoy

Phil and Mickey escorted the new DS in to Sam's office.

"Sam its the new DS" Phil winked at Sam as he left her office

"Thanks Phil see you at refs, pleased to meet you Detective Benson" Sam said smiling as she shock Olivia's hand

Jo also shock Olivia's hand while taking in her appearance, Olivia was a little sorter than herself, with short neatly cut hair, a nice smile, sensibly dressed with a nice smile. She was quite cute really.

"Pleased to meet you" Olivia replied confidently even though she was nervous.

"We hope that you settle in quickly" the petit blond inspector started "I am DI Nixon and this is Dc Jo Masters, Jo will be showing you around Sunhill and working on cases with you until you settle in"

Olivia smiled at Jo and discreetly took a better look at the brunet, her hair was glossy, and she had lovely kind eyes and a damn fine body. _Behave yourself Benson_ Olivia mentally scolded herself as she followed Jo out of Sam's office.

"Well the tour starts here; your desk is next to mine" Jo pointed to an empty desk " so what do you think of England so far?"

"Rains too much, ridiculous street names and the English have an... 'Interesting' taste in clothing" Olivia nodded to where Mickey and Phil where sitting talking to Keize

"Well them lot aren't known for their fashion taste, but they are fashionable compared to Stuart Turner"

"That bad?" Olivia joked

"Think Star trek meets old rug is the best way to describe his clothes" Jo smiled at first she hadn't been too keen on showing the new DS around but as Sam explained she was the only person likely not to make a hash of it and send the DS running back to America and had a feeling that she was going to like the new DS.

"so what are the other people in CID like?"

"Well I have been told to tell you how wonderful everyone is but if I did I would be lying" Jo smiled " most of them are okay, Mickey is sweet he is basically a big kid, Phil has an ego that has a habit of going supernova, Keize always thinks that she knows best, Suzie sim is uptight but okay when you get to know her better, Stuart is the worst he is a slime ball best if you keep away from him, Sam's okay if you don't piss her off, terry is okay, Zain can act like a maverick cop sometimes but he is quite nice and has a taste for tasteless tops and Jack is kind. In uniform everyone is rather nice though if Reg stars to talk about trains then it is best to make a quick exit, June is a sweet heart, Gina is good fun even if she seems stuck in her old ways she is a brilliant cop. Oh and there is superintendent Heaton who is an arse. And the tour ends here at carrot tops office"

"Okay thanks" Olivia knocked on the superintendent's door

" See you later then" Jo headed back off to CID to give Sam a low down on the new DS

Later on...

After the talk with Heaton Olivia went in search of Jo and found her in the cafeteria with Sam

"Hey"

"How was the talk with Carrot top?"

" Acts like he has a cactus in his pants" Olivia smirked

Sam and Jo laughed

"Oh no look who is coming over" Sam muttered

"Stuart Turner known more commonly as Spewart" Jo explained

"Slimy git" Sam grumbled, "He uses people and doesn't care if they get hurt, he is only out for himself" Olivia could tell that Sam was speaking from experience

"Well it is a good opportunity to part two of operation revenge in to action" before Olivia could ask what operation revenge was a man who she realised was Stuart arrived at where they where sitting he had greasy hair and face, a stick sweet (fake) smile and a ridiculous tank top which looked exactly like Jo has described earlier.

"Nice to meet you, I am DS Stuart Turner and you are?" he introduced himself to Olivia

"DS Benson" Olivia replied coldly. She was normally spot on with first impressions and he instincts where telling her that this guy was bad news.

"Don't I get the pleasure of knowing your first name" Stuart asked with a sickly sweet smile

"No" Olivia replied bluntly, causing Sam to smirk.

Stuart looked disgruntled but quickly turned his attentions to Jo.

"May I say that you are looking lovely today Jo"

A look of repulsion flickered momentarily across Jo's face only to be replaced with a wicked grin "Thank you Stuart" Jo leaned forwards and fluttered her eyelashes "You are looking devilishly good today"

Stuart grinned and shot Sam a smug look "So how about we meet up after our shift finnishes?"

"Sure" Jo replied

"Good, it's a date then" Stuart strutted of out of the canteen

As soon as he was gone Sam and Jo both burst out laughing

"What was that all about?" Olivia questioned thoroughly confused

" We are getting our revenge on Spewart, he treated me like dirt and now he is going to pay for it." Sam said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes.

"We figured that the best way to hurt Spewart is to damage his pride and the best way to do that to a man is for him to find out that the woman he is dating is batting for the other team if you get what i mean which is where I fit into the plan"

"So you are..um" Olivia questioned without trying to sound rude or show how hopeful she was

"Yep" Jo grinned "and I can't wait to see his face when he finds out"

"Its gonna be hilarious" Sam said excitedly

"Its ingenious" Olivia praised, "How did you come up with a plan like that"

"Well it was actually Stuart who gave us the idea he started flirting with Jo to try to make me jealous and it was hilarious as everyone but him knew that he had no chance and the plan just developed from there" Sam explained

Looking at her watch Jo said "Anyway got to go and do my paper work before the new DI realises that I have been slacking; she's a real dragon" Jo winked at Sam.

"Oi" Sam playfully punched Jo's arm "I am not that bad"

"Of course you are not you are a walk over now that you are a grandma" Jo teased and jumped out of reach before Sam could hit her with anything

"Call me granny once more and you will be back in uniform before you know it" Sam threatened jokingly

"Looks like lover boy is looking for you" Jo nodded over to Phil who was heading for their table "You know if you ever married him he would be granddad Phil" laughing at the expression on Sam's face" Lets get going before they go all gooey eyed" Jo joked to Olivia as they left the cafeteria.


	4. Truths

"Jo, Olivia I got a case for you two" jack announced "we have just been tipped off that one of the blokes that Phil and Mickey have been trying to catch all week is going to be selling a large amount of homemade crystal meth. Phil and Mickey can't be there because they are interviewing another suspect. I know this is a job that uniform could handle by them selves but I want Olivia to get a look around the crime hot spots in Sunhill so where better to start than the Cole Lane Estate"

Grumbling under her breath Jo headed off to find a CID pool car "suppose its better than guns"

"Why? Does Sunhill have a gun problem?" Olivia asked as Jo turned the heating on

"No, not really. I have just spend the last 8 months in Nottingham undercover in a major guns ring," Jo explained "if I see another gun I think I might just go crazy"

Olivia laughed

"Well here we are crime central aka the Cole Lane Estate" Jo parked the car " now the less glamorous part of the job – sitting around waiting for this geezer to turn up. Do you want to listen to some music?"

"Yeah, sure I don't mind what as long as it isn't hip hop!"

"Not a fan off hip hop then"

"One of my colleges back in America, munch, was a big fan and he used to drive us crazy" Olivia felt homesick.

"It must be a big change coming over here" Jo said sympathetically "what made you decide to move?"

"Yeah, I really cared for someone but they didn't feel the same which was hard and then having to deal with sex crimes everyday, I was in the special victims unit, it really does your head in. I came to England to get away from it all a second chance at life."

"Yeah it is hard when someone you care for doesn't feel the same. My girlfriend left me when I went to Nottingham; she wasn't prepared to move with me. The relation had been failing for a while and the move to Nottingham was the final straw"

Olivia was touched that Jo felt she could trust her enough to tell her that even though they had only known each other for less than a day. "I really loved my girlfriend she was called Alex, Alexandra Cabot, she was the ADA for the police station, she was passionate about her work and really beautiful. One day she got too involved in a case, they weren't afraid to kill cops, cars got blown up and stuff like that. One day we where walking home with my friend Elliot and a car pulled up and shot her. It was announced that she had died, then later the next day I got a message and I went to meet her she had only been injured, it was a cover story that she had died and she was actually going into witness protection. I never got to hear from her then Two years later she returned but didn't want to carry on our relationship; she had moved on. We remained friends but it was hard being around her everyday wondering what could have been, it took a long while to get over her but I am still haunted by her last words before she got shot, Elliot had just said that we cant always win and she said 'but that's just it even when we win we don't' I think those few words sum up the past few years of my life" Olivia felt tears well up in her eyes but quickly blinked them away, what was up with her she normally never showed any emotion let alone told people what was going on in her life she was normally so close guarded with her feelings – must be the jet lag making her so open

Jo wasn't surprised to hear that Olivia's last relationship had been with a woman she had suspected so and her gay-dar was very rarely wrong. Noticing how upset Olivia was Jo tried to lighten the mood "so lets see what music I have got at the moment, see if it can stop us to mopping around about women who have broken or hearts"

Olivia smiled grateful that Jo had over looked her moment of weakness and pressed play. The sound of Disney's Mulan – I'll make a man out of you, started playing.

Olivia burst out laughing "Disney!?!?"

"Hey don't diss Disney" Jo said mock seriously " It isn't mine its my niece's I took her to the zoo yesterday she must have left it here"

Olivia was about to tease Jo about the CD when she saw the man that they where suppose to be arresting walked around the corner carrying a sports bag. "As much as I would like to sit here listening to Disney our man has just arrived"

Jo and Olivia watched as the guy who was dressed up like a Chav walked up to a n older more posh looking man in the suit and showed him the contents of the bag, the posh guy counted out some money and handed it to the young lad. Jo finished taking pictures then spoke into the radio telling Lewis and Roger to go ahead and make the arrest as she and Olivia stepped out of the car.

"Stop police" the guys looked around then fled in opposite directions, Lewis and Roger chased after the chav lad while Olivia and Jo chased after the posh guy. Jo grabbed the man by the arm but he quickly span round knocking Jo off her feet and carried on running, Olivia rushed past her and tackled the guy to the ground "wow where did you learn to tackle like that?" Jo asked Olivia as they bundled the guy into the back of the car

"Back at high school in 8th grade we played football, proper football not the stuff you play, and I was rather good at it" Olivia grinned

"Well I wish we had learnt that at my school"

"Never actually used it much before, normally I would just grab my gun and yell at the guy. Cant do that now though"

Jo and Olivia drove back to the station and booked the guy in leaving him to be interviewed by Mickey and Phil.

"We could drive around for a bit on the pretence of showing you around the area as we are only on duty for another half an hour"

"Sounds like a plan" Olivia smiled as they got back in to the car

"Do you mind if I stop off and give the CD back to my niece on the way?"

"Awww and there was me thinking we could sit around rocking along to Disney the whole time" Olivia joked

Jo quickly showed Olivia around Sunhill, pointing out the good bars and clubs aswell as the crime hot spots. "Here we are" Jo said as she pulled up outside a medium sized detached house near the local school " I won't take long, you can come if you want"

Jo climbed out the car and knocked on the red front door a girl of about six years old opened the door.

"JoJo" she squeaked excitedly

"Hiya Amelia you left you Disney CD in my car yesterday"

"Thanks but don't call me Amelia" the girl replied with a cheeky grin

"Sorry forgot Mimi" Jo replied causing the girl to giggle

"Who's that" Mimi asked looking at Olivia

"Hi I am Olivia" Olivia said and shock Mimi's hand

"We got to go now Mimi, cos we are working" Jo said giving Mimi another hug

"Okay bubi Jojo thank you for the CD, bubi Olivia you are much nice than Tess" Mimi said sweetly

Jo and Olivia both laughed at mimi's mistake "Mimi she isn't my girlfriend hunny, she is my friend from work"

"Oh" said Mimi frowning slightly "well she should be"

Jo and Olivia drove back to Sunhill smiling "bless her she is so sweet"

"Yeah, sorry about her mistaking you for my girlfriend"

"No problem, I didn't mind. Anyway remember that you and Spewart have a 'date' now"

"Woops I nearly forgot" Jo said "Sam and Phil have come to watch so you can go sit with them while I con Spewart. Going to start dropping hints tomorrow but he is so slow it will probably take him all week to realise" Jo pulled up outside the local pub which was called the Ancient Unicorn.


	5. betting

heya sorry that this has taken me so long to update i will explain.

When you start off your gcse's and the taechers say that you are going to ahve to cut down on your social life/activitys and you think "whatever - that isn't going to happen to me" - you are very much mistaken. And that is what has happened to me. My lovely teachers decided to give me 6 pieces of coursework to do in a very short space of time (three science, two english, one maths).

Being a prefectionist and self proclaimed boff/geek/work-a-holic i have spent every second of my spare time doing that. but now I am free from school as it is my easter holidays - all this spare time to revise YAY sarcasm

so to relax i ahve written you lot another chapter, have fun reading it. it isn't the most action packed chapter but it is getting raedy for all the fun we will have soon. hope that you all enjoy it. apologies for the way olivia speaks i know thta she sounds brittish but i just can't help it (just thank god that she doesn't sound like someone out of a jane austin book - which she did untill i changed how she said everything) but ho-hum the world cant always be perfect and anyway talking like a british ponce rulez(okay i am only saying that because i have been told that i sound very brittish - but that is quite good as i spent a month sounding terribly camp!!!!)

anyho read and enjoy.

(p.s only two days till doctor who - have no idea what that has got to do with this but i tell everyone so hohum)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jo and Olivia hurried in to the pub.

"Heya." Sam call over from a table, "What took you so long? I thought that maybe you didn't want to go ahead with the plan."

"Sorry Sam, I had an incident involving a Disney CD," Jo explained receiving a questioning look from Sam which she ignored, "Is Spewart here?"

"No not yet, he never bothered to turn up on time when I was seeing him, don't see why he would change his ways now." Sam said bitterly.

"well maybe we can give him the shock to the system he needs that will make him change his ways." Jo comforted Sam, " well, I better go and sit by the bar, if Spewart sees you he might get suspicious."

" Okay, make sure that we can see what is going on, oh, and if you see Gina and Phil send them over here."

Gina and Phil, why would they be here?"

"Well...um...they hearted about what we are doing and wanted to come along and watch."

"Great, spectator sport is it now?" Jo said sarcastically.

"It could be worse, could be a contact sport." Olivia grinned

"Thanks for that mental image" Jo pretended to throw up at the thought of her and Stuart being 'intimate', And headed off to find a table on the other side of the pub just as Stuart came through the doors.

"Hey babe" Stuart sat down next to Jo " sorry that I am late, I was working on a very hard case but no worries I cracked it in the end."

Jo faked a grin; sometimes a conversation with Stuart was like repeatedly bashing yourself over the head with a brick. Her spirits where lifted slightly by the sight of Phil and Gina trying to sneak in unnoticed by Stuart.

"What have we missed?" Gina asked as she sat down next to Olivia.

"Not much, Stuart has only just arrived." Olivia answered.

"Oh right, so are you the new sergeant from America?" Gina questioned.

"Yep, Detective Olivia Benson".

"Enough with the social formalities," Phil interrupted, "can we get on with what we are here for?" Phil smirked as he picked up a small note pad from the table, "so who is betting what?"

"Five quid says he will realise by this time next week," Sam put her money on the table "and ten pounds says that he will shout for more that five minutes when he finds out."

Phil wrote all of this down, "Gina?"

"I bet five pounds on him being told by someone else before he works it out." Gina added her money to the table.

"I have already put ten pound on him finding out by next Friday, shouting for over ten minutes when he finds out and sulking for the rest of the week" Phil told them " Mickey, Zain and Terry have also made bets at work. Do you want to make a bet Olivia?"

"Oh, I don't want to make a bet, thanks" Olivia felt rather uncomfortable at making bets on someone else's miss fortune.

"Go on, don't be a spoil sport" Gina urged

"Oh okay then, I bet however much 5 dollars is in your currency that when he finds out he won't shout much and will just storm out."

Phil quickly scribbled this down "Look Spewart is leaving the bar, lets go see how it went."

Jo came down and sat next to them.

"How did it go, what did he say?" Sam questioned

"Nothing of much interest happened" Jo replied "He had nothing interesting to say not that I was listening much, but he really does believe that I fancy him!"

" I got to go." Olivia said standing up.

"Me too" Sam said " Abby will be wondering where I am."

"Do you want a lift home?" Jo asked Olivia.

"Yeah thanks as long it isn't an inconvenience to you."

Everyone departed and went their own way home, spirits not dampened by the light drizzle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading.

May everyone who reviews have a long and fantastic life.

next chapter up soon

xx Kt xx


End file.
